


i'm a sap and i'm rolling my eyes

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [26]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Injured Will is adorable, M/M, Romance, Students at a Hospital, broken legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students at a Hospital</p>
<p>Nico snorted while Will stretched out in the hospital bed, trying not to disturb his cast-bound leg and yawned loudly. “Anything else happen today?”<br/>“Well, Leo and Percy thought it would be funny if they sang Cheap Thrills in the cafeteria today.”<br/>“Oh yeah, I think Drew said something about that.”<br/>Nico’s eyes snapped up. Will was cringing, like he was already regretting saying anything. That’s usually what happened when Will’s ex was mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a sap and i'm rolling my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really loved writing this! It was so much fun xD  
> I was going to make Paolo Will's ex but then I figured that Paolo wouldn't be hung up on Will. (because he's flirting with Apollo now) So instead, I chose Drew, though I have no idea why.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“-And then, you would have turned back after that big, scary declaration of yours and walked back to where I was standing. And then after three days of recovery, we’d secretly fall in love. Then after an awesome declaration by yours truly, we’d start dating and- Oh! How cool would it be if our camp leader was a centaur! And-”

“Will,” Nico stopped his boyfriend’s rambling, rolling his eyes, “You are  _ not  _ writing some fucked up gay-fantasy rendition of our relationship. That is  _ not  _ the assignment.”

Will opened his mouth to protest but Nico cut him off again, “And why am I the scary, moody one in the story?”

“Because you  _ were  _ scary and moody before we started dating.”

“So?”

“It’s symbolic to the start of this blissful relationship.”

“Who the fuck calls a relationship  _ blissful _ ?”

“Would you prefer heavenly? Or divine?”

Will had probably,  _ almost definitely _ lost it.

If there was one thing Nico was sure of, it was that Will Solace got infinitely annoying when he was trapped in a hospital with a broken leg. And unfortunately, being Will’s boyfriend, Nico was obligated to spend some time with him. He would have sooner engaged in a heart-to-heart conversation with Annabeth and Piper.

Not that Nico didn’t love Will, but when your boyfriend starts making up fantasy crap about you, staying in your dorm room, doing homework starts sounding very attractive.

But unfortunately, he did love his boyfriend and Will was the type of person who liked to catch up on his homework and college assignments. 

And his annoying stories were adorable, though Nico would never admit to it.

“Solace, if you don’t shut up, I’m leaving.”

“Hey, I’ve got nothing to do, okay? I might as well start exploring my creative side while I’m at it.” 

Nico snorted while Will stretched out in the hospital bed, trying not to disturb his cast-bound leg and yawned loudly. “Anything else happen today?”

“Well, Leo and Percy thought it would be funny if they sang Cheap Thrills in the cafeteria today.”

“Oh yeah, I think Drew said something about that.”

Nico’s eyes snapped up. Will was cringing, like he was already regretting saying anything. That’s usually what happened when Will’s ex was mentioned - Nico got angry and Will waited for him to quiet down. But this time, instead of getting angry (though he had a strong urge to throw a pillow at a wall), he took a deep breath and asked as calmly as he could, “Drew?”

Will bit his bottom lip. “Babe, you’re doing your scary dead-calm-voice thing again.”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Don’t ‘babe’ me, William. Why didn’t you tell me she came to visit?”

Will looked around nervously, wringing his hands together. “Uh, because I knew you’d be like this?”

“She left the flowers, didn’t she?”

“What flowers?” Right. As if those horrendously yellow flowers weren’t sitting right under Will’s nose.

“ _ Will _ .”

“Okay, yeah, she did,” Will looked at Nico guiltily, “But it seemed rude to send her away and I swear I didn’t even talk to her much!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, I’m not mad at you or anything, Will. You don’t need to prove what a good boyfriend you’ve been.”

Sighing, he moved from his chair to sit on the bed railing. “She’s just obviously still into you.”

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Nico, you know you don’t need to worry,” Smirking, he turned his head to look Nico right in the eye, and continued, “And I still think we should totally have a hardcore make out session in front of her.”

Nico threw his head back and laughed. “Well, you can’t seem to keep your hands off me in college. So I  _ really _ don’t think that’s the problem.”

And then Will’s hand was on Nico’s lap and Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes because that was just  _ so _ typical of Will.  “I can’t help that you’re the hottest guy in college,  _ Nico _ .”

“Oh yeah?” Nico raised an eyebrow amusedly.

Will nodded. “Especially with that new tattoo of yours. The dragon one,” He said and  _ licked his lips. _ It took everything Nico had not to burst out laughing because no one was allowed to look so weird while attempting to flirt with their boyfriend.

“Anything else?” Nico held back a smile and studied his nails, trying to act indifferent. Emphasis on  _ trying _ . Will was being hilarious.

“Wanna make out?”

At that, Nico fell of the bed, he was laughing so hard. Getting up shakily, he kissed Will on the cheek. “You are, by far, the most adorable person I’ve ever met.”

Apparently, Will didn’t get the hint because he stared at Nico with half hooded eyes and purred, “Adorable? I was thinking we’d go a bit further than that.”

Snickering, Nico leant in really close, brushing his lips lightly against Will’s ear. He could feel Will shiver slightly beside him. “Will,  _ sweetie _ , you suck, and I mean  _ suck _ , at flirting or dirty talk or whatever the hell it is you’re trying to do.”

He pulled back and gave Will a quick peck on the lips. “So stop trying.”

With an annoyed huff, Will pushed him off, rolling his eyes dramatically. “You could at last try and be nice. I’m injured, remember?”

“Mm hm.” Nico smiled, weaving his fingers through Will’s golden locks absent-mindedly. 

Will huffed again and held out an arm. “Now come here and let me cuddle you.”

“It  _ cannot _ be healthy to cuddle someone while your leg is broken.”

“Bleh. Who cares. And anyways, we both know you want to be cuddled.”

“I also don’t want to re-break your leg.”

“Just get over here, Neeks.”

With a sigh, Nico got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly got in, careful not to disturb the fractured leg. Resting his head on Will’s shoulder, he breathed in deeply. Will always seemed to have a distinct fruity smell about him. Nico loved it. His soft, tanned skin, sort of long, wavy hair and his stunningly blue eyes. Nico loved those too. God, he loved his boyfriend.

What a sap.

Nico almost rolled his eyes at himself.

“You smelled me. I saw you.” Will said, a smile obvious on his face.

“Sounds creepy when you say it like that,” Nico grumbled, “Now shut up and let me enjoy this.”

“Selfish.”

“You know you love it.”

“ _ Riiight _ . Now shut up and let me enjoy this.”

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling.

They lay against the pillows for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence. Nico could have stayed there forever. Listening to Will’s steady heartbeat, fingers at his hips. But then the strong fragrance of those horrendously yellow flowers reached him and his annoyance returned.

“I wish you would have thrown those flowers away or something.”

“They’re a nice addition to the room decor, okay?”

“Hmph.”

“But you’re still my significant other.”

“Significant annoyance in your case.”

“I’ll get you for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was completely unnecessary but I wanted to add it anyways xP  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Please comment! Constructive criticism appreciated xD


End file.
